Isis Great in Magic
by Thoth101
Summary: SG1 stumble upon Isis.


Stargate SG-1 fanfiction.  
  
Title: (whatever Isis's name means, or close to etc. basically a way to describe her.)  
  
Synopsis: SG-1 with Skaara gate to a world with a gold pyramid temple type of place. Inside they find a sarcophagus like the ones the ruling goa'uld use. Naturally they open it and they find a beautiful woman inside. She wakes and her eyes flash like the goa'uld but then stop and she smiles and appears serene. Just as o'neill is starting to threaten her, Jackson reads inscriptions on the sarcophagus and announces that the woman is Isis. Skaara is smitten from first look. She willing goes to SGC with them. she tells them about the other gods, her children and what not, and how they all became evil. She swears she is an ally and will do anything they ask to help put a stop to her heretic kind. They are hesitant to believe her through past experiences with the others ie Apophis, hathor, seth etc. Through a series of events, she basically proves her allegiance to them. her knowledge of the others etc proves valuable. Skaara totally smitten by this stage. Sg1 team notice even more when she returns the young man's affection's.At times she is child-like, full of wonder, and full of curiosity after sleeping for so long. Although at certain times though she stands like a proud woman, wise, and fighter. Fights with the team against the enemy with ruthlessness and cunning and power.  
  
The Gate spun and whirred to life. The computers locking in the destination address. A company of five, dressed in military garb, waited at the base of the ramp before the massive structure. The tall blonde-gray haired man, who appeared of early middle age, turned to a younger man with olive skin and dreadlocks. His face was concern and questioning. "Skaara, are you sure you want to be doing this?" "Do not worry O'Neill. I want to fight with you and this team. I want to make sure that that they are all stopped and cannot harm any one again" replied Skaara. His English was a little broken due to his accent from his home world. "Just making sure," O'Neill replied. As each symbol of the address was dialled, a woman's voice announced it. "Chevron five encoded." O'Neill remembered what the enemy, known as the goa'uld, had done to Skaara and his sister. They had been stolen and forced to become Goa'uld. Skaara had become a goa'uld called Klorel. Skaara eventually had been cured from this. Sha'uri unfortunetly had been killed. O'neill was only concerned and worried for Skaara. He didn't want the goa'uld getting their hands on Skaara again. Now Skaara was becoming a part of the SG-1 team, against O'Neill's better wishes. "Chevron six encoded." "Jack, I'm sure Skaara is aware of the risks and what he is getting himself into," reprimanded the only woman of the team. A slender blonde named Sam Carter. Jack shot her a quick unamused look then returned his gaze to the gate as it locked in the last symbol of the address. "Chevron seven locked." The gate was coming to life. Like a bomb detonated in water, a large horizontal blast of what could've been mistaken for metallic blue-silver liquid shot forth from the gate, then settled back as a large sphere within the gate's perimeter. "Here we go again," commented Jack dryly. He started up the ramp toward the gate and passed through the spherical blue-silver wall. The rest of the team followed. As well as Jack, Carter and Skaara, the team also consisted of two other males. One was a stern, serious looking man. Dark skin, large build and dark focused eyes. Upon his forehead was a gold mark. This meant that this man was once a goa'uld soldier called jaffa. This one defected from the deceased goa'uld leader Apophis to help the SG-1 team to freedom. His name was Teal'c. The other was a Caucasian man named Daniel Jackson. Average height, average build, sandy colored hair, light eyes and wore glasses. He was the scientific type. And rather an expert on certain things that concerned the gate, its worlds and the inhabitants therein. As was Carter in her own right too. They arrived at their destination. They exited a gate exactly like their own. They stood still momentarily, taking in their new surroundings. It was like a very large Oasis, very large, surrounded by desert. In the distance in the heart of the oasis, they could see a pyramid structure. Jack turned to Daniel. "I'm guessing you wanna go there first?" "Um, yes." Daniel replied taking off his glasses, cleaning and replacing them. "I can only imagine what sort of surprises wait for us there," said Jack sarcastically. Daniel and Carter rolled their eyes at each other. The company left the gate's landing and started for the Pyramid. Skaara leaned toward Teal'c. "Is O'Neill always like this on these, ah, missions?" he asked, struggling for the right words in english. Teal'c merely glanced at the back of Jack's head with raised eyebrows. "Always." Jack glanced around and proceeded to carefully step down from the stargate's rock platform. They all seem to land their eyes on the dial home device first. As if to confirm to themselves that there was one there. The jungle oasis floor crunched underneath his commando boots. Jack could hear Daniel muttering to himself details of their surroundings and making notes. Carter and Skaara followed with Teal'c guarding the rear of the group. The Oasis is lush and green. A wild variety of trees, ferns, and flowers. Even birds could be heard. Skaara left Carter's side and promptly joined Jack at the head of the group. Jack casually glanced at Skaara, who was looking very serious and concentrating very hard at the task of keeping an eye out. Jack smiled to himself briefly. Daniel and Carter behind them were engaged in scientist talk, as Jack called it. He rolled his eyes. He never really got the whole scientist thing. He admittedly still disliked scientists. With the small exception of Daniel and Carter. And even then they irritated him with all the geeky science stuff on occasion. It took them an hour and a half to reach the base of the pyramid. Another brilliant replica of the Great Pyramid back on Earth. Jack turned to his colleagues. "Alright. This is what we're going to do. Teal'c and I will do a quick perimeter check. You three stay here." Skaara stepped into Jack's path and saluted him. Jack smirked, and then quickly saluted him back. "I will protect them in your place O'Neill." "I know Skaara." Jack patted the younger man on the shoulder as he stepped around him. Jack and Teal'c disappeared around the next corner of the pyramid. Skaara made his position at the foot of a small set of stairs. Carter and Daniel ventured up the stairs. It led up to a vine-covered doorway. Daniel presumed it was the entrance to the pyramid. It looked like there hadn't been anyone there in centuries. Daniel and Carter continued to examine the entrance and the hieroglyphic markings on the doorway. Eventually Teal'c and Jack returned. "For the moment it looks like the place is clear," commented Jack. He and Teal'c continued to glance around warily. Jack stepped over to Skaara. "I kept them safe O'Neill. I have done good, yes?" Skaara was beaming proudly. It made Jack smile. "Yes Skaara you have done good." Jack ventured up the stairs himself to see what the scientists had found. Teal'c remained with Skaara. Jack came up on Daniel's left side and leaned on his shoulder. Peering over Daniel and then glancing at Carter he saw they were looking at more hieroglyphs. "Whatcha find there Danny?" "Ah, we found some hieroglyphs on this doorway.um did you find any other entrances into this pyramid?" "No." "Ok so this is the only way in, now." "Or out" interrupted Jack quickly. "Well yes." "Just checking. You know, so we don't get ourselves into any sticky situations." Daniel just stared at Jack momentarily looking a little irritated. Jack played an innocent face. "You were saying?" Daniel removed his glasses and cleaned them as he continued. "As I was saying, there are hieroglyphs inscribed in the doorway here. Uh, it seems someone or something of great importance is or was buried, or worshipped here." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well that wasn't anything short of confusing." "Ah, some of the symbols are worn down. Some have worn away completely." Teal'c and Skaara joined the trio at the doorway. "What are we to do now O'Neill?" asked Skaara. Jack sighed. "It looks like we are going to go inside." Jack removed a torch from his pack. He cleared some offending vines and ventured inside. Behind him was Skaara, followed by Daniel, then Carter, and finally Teal'c at the rear. The first few metres was a dark and narrow corridor. It then opened up into a large room that looked like it took up the entire base of the pyramid. As if by magic, fire torches along the walls lit up as SG1 progressed into the room, revealing the rooms details to the group. Four solid pillars were in the center of the room. In the center of the pillars was a great sandstone block. The walls were decorated in gold, hieroglyphs and pictures depicting what looked like scenes of ancient Egypt. There were life size pharaoh-like statues along the walls also. At the far end of this great temple like room was what could almost be described as a throne on a dais. A high back and made of gold. All of SG1 was awestruck by this room. They all fanned out and explored. Carter and Daniel quickly examined everything they came across. Jack, Teal'c and Skaara wandered in slowly till they reached the great stone slab in the center of the room. It seemed that the top was in fact a lid of some sort. All across and around it was chains. Chains that were bolted to the floor. As if to stop someone getting to what was inside, or, to stop what was inside from getting out. Daniel began poking around, trying to decipher what was left of the ancient inscriptions on the ancient stone before them. Jack looked on. "He's gonna be awhile." Jack turned around and leaned his back against the stone lid. Jack's weight against the stone lid forced it to move. "Arh," Jack exclaimed as it moved. He turned around and jumped back a bit. Skaara peered inside. He couldn't make out much, but it looked like there was a large object inside, covered with dusty old material. Daniel and Carter scooted around to Jack's side. Daniel rested his hands on the lid and examined what was inside. Once again the lid moved, this time from Daniel leaning on it. "Um." Daniel trailed off. He too stepped back a bit. But the stone lid kept moving. Even with the chains it kept moving. The lid tipped over the other side, breaking the old chains into pieces. The lid crashed to floor on the other side of the stone box loudly. With the exception of Teal'c, everyone in SG1 was cringing. Jack stopped frowning, then sighed. "Oops" he said to Daniel. Teal'c glanced at Jack, wondering if that was one of Jack's odd jokes. Daniel was the first to approach the stone structure. Indeed, there was a large object inside. Rectangular in shape and covered in dusty old material. Daniel hesitated and then reached inside. He grasped the material, paused to sneeze, then pulled the material off the object. He held is breath once the object was revealed. It was a goa'uld sarcophagus. "Oh great," commented Jack sarcastically, "Just great." Teal'c leaned over the side, stared at it momentarily, then stood up straight again. "A goa'uld sarcophagus O'Neill. This cannot be good." "I can only imagine who's on the inside." Daniel in the meantime had been reading the symbols on the cover of the sarcophagus. "Ah Jack." he said softly. Jack aimed his gun and knocked on the sarcophagus lid. "Knock knock, anyone home?" Skaara leaned in and pushed the sphere in the middle. The sarcophagus lid started split, but only to about half down. Then it fanned out to the sides like wings. They found that the sarcophagus was already occupied. 


End file.
